


Golden Storm

by BeneaththeHalo



Series: Courage Magic Strength [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Blow Jobs, Magic Reveal, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2082078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeneaththeHalo/pseuds/BeneaththeHalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheltering in a cave, huddled together for warmth, Merlin, Arthur and Gwaine don't have much of a chance of surviving the night. Until Merlin's eyes glow golden, that is.<br/>And Arthur and Gwaine definitely aren't as mad as anyone would've thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, yeah, this is another one of those fics where I had an idea long before I started and then I ended up going in a COMPLETELY different direction... hope you enjoy!
> 
> Day #5: Blow Job

If they hadn't had reports of such a horrifying, deadly beast roaming Camelot, destroying everything in its path and killing any living creature it saw, they wouldn't have even been outside. They'd known the terrible, all-consuming storm was coming, had been warned about it, but they'd been certain they'd be back in time. They hadn't counted on being chased so far away from Camelot, running through forests, fleeing for their lives.

By the time they'd finally escaped from the beast, Merlin, Arthur and Gwaine had no idea where they were anymore. It looked vaguely familiar, like they'd been here before, but with no idea how far from Camelot they were, it was possible to figure out.

The storm was beginning to roll in now. The sky had been dyed black with clouds, and they were so cold it was like they were frozen in ice.

"We need- we need to find shelter," Merlin managed to stammer out, pressing his arms against his chest in a futile attempt to stay warm.

“Way to state the obvious, Merlin,” said Arthur, but the comment didn’t have as much bite as it normally did. All Arthur’s energy was going into trying to keep himself warm- and he was failing miserably. “Uh, do either of you know where we are?”

“I thought this was your kingdom,” Gwaine pointed out. “Shouldn’t you know where everything is?”

“I wasn’t allowed to explore every inch of it,” said Arthur impatiently. “My father- he wouldn’t allow me in certain places. Said they were too dangerous, that anyone could easily get lost.” Arthur looked around, at the woods and mountains that all seemed to look the same, and the pitch black filling the sky. “Guess this was one of those places.”

“And what about when you became king, then?” Gwaine argued.

“I had a kingdom to run,” said Arthur, with the air of explaining something to an impatient five-year-old. “I didn’t exactly have time to go gallivanting around!”

“What exactly are we doing now?”

“Guys!” Merlin cried suddenly, and Arthur and Gwaine jumped, seemingly having forgotten he was there. With barely any meat and muscle on his bones, Merlin was shivering violently, his teeth chattering, and his lips turning blue. He was freezing. “We need to find shelter, before we catch our deaths!”

Arthur and Gwaine fell silent. They, at least, with their muscle borne from years of training and their newer, stronger clothes, were a little warmer than Merlin. But the manservant was also wearing very threadbare clothing upon his skinny frame, would surely freeze long before the two knights. “I think there’s a cave up there,” said Arthur, pointing. “Look, can you see the opening?”

“I can,” said Gwaine, and Merlin nodded. “Let’s go.”

The three of them set off. Arthur and Gwaine silently agreed to let Merlin walk in front of them so they could keep an eye on him. They could tell instantly that he was struggling, his movements becoming more laboured. They silently begged him to continue, just that little bit more, until they reached the cave.

Finally, just as the clouds burst open and the rain began to fall, the three men reached the cave, and darted inside. They were sheltered from the howling wind and rain… but not the cold, it seemed. The cave was just as cold, if not colder, than outside. Their bodies would surely shut down, and they would die, if they didn’t find a solution, and fast.

“Come here,” said Arthur, beckoning to Merlin and Gwaine. “We need to stay as warm as possible, or we aren’t going to survive the night.”

“So- so you want us to hug?” Merlin managed to gasp out through violently chattering teeth.

“Believe me, Merlin, if it wasn’t our only solution, I wouldn’t even think about it,” said Arthur. “Now get over here.”

Merlin and Gwaine both relented, scurrying to Arthur's side as fast as they could move. Arthur pulled them in, almost cradling them against his chest. In other circumstances (although he would never admit this), Arthur would've been happy. His heart would've been pounding with joy in his chest at having Merlin and Gwaine in his arms, holding him close, the two people he cared about most in the world. But now he was just scared. Even without being belted by the wind and rain, he feared they wouldn't survive the night.

With one arm around Arthur, almost hugging the king's waist, Gwaine reached out and gripped Merlin's hand. Merlin tried to flash him a reassuring smile, but it was weak. Gwaine squeezed Merlin's hand hard, at the same time tightening his grip on Arthur's waist, and started changing a silent mantra in his head; we are not going to die, we are not going to die, we aren't, we aren't. But, like Arthur, he feared it was futile. A few more hours of this persistent cold, and they would perish.

Merlin, however, was afraid for a different reason. He could feel Arthur and Gwaine tightening their grip on him, and while he wanted that, at the same time he was mentally pulling away. Merlin knew how he could save them. He knew there was one way for them to find heat and survive the night. Magic.

But if he used magic to save all their lives, Merlin would surely die.

It wasn't until Gwaine's hand fell limp on Merlin's own, the knight struggling to remain conscious, that Merlin made his decision. "Guys," he whispered, trying to pull away. "Guys. Let me up. I know a way to stay warm."

"Well why didn't you say anything earlier?" Arthur demanded.

"Because you're gonna hate me if I do this. You're probably going to kill me. But I need... even if I die, I need the two of you to live. I can't be selfish anymore."

"Merlin, what are you..." Gwaine started, but fell silent when Merlin stood up, holding out his hands with palms forward.

Merlin said something in an ancient language, one that was alien to Arthur and Gwaine and yet eerily familiar, that sent shivers up Arthir and Gwaine's spines. But these shivers were not caused by cold- rather a thrill of fear as Merlin's eyes golden gold and the cave was flooded with heat.

Arthur and Gwaine stared at Merlin for the longest time, Arthur's hand tightening on the hilt of his sword. "You're a sorcerer," he spat.

"I am," said Merlin. "Always have been, always will be."

"You're going to kill me," said Arthur, as if it were fact.

"Arthur, no. I'm not going to kill you. I'm still me. I'm still Merlin. I've had plenty of chances to kill you, or just let you die, but instead I've saved your life! And if I really was going to kill you, I would've used magic just to warm myself up and let you two freeze."

“He does have a point,” said Gwaine, his gaze focused on Merlin. Merlin’s eyes had faded back to their usual blue, but Gwaine couldn’t erase the image of them being gold from his mind.

“Why… why didn’t you tell us?” Arthur asked. He knew Merlin had a point, and he’d probably think more over what Merlin had said when they were safe back at Camelot, but he just had to know this.

“Arthur, magic is still illegal,” Merlin pointed out. “By your laws, you should kill me right now.”

“I could never kill you,” Arthur said automatically, before he’d even thought about it. Even though, he knew it was true. He could never, ever kill Merlin. He was far too precious to Arthur, despite everything. Despite this.

Gwaine was nodding emphatically with Arthur’s words. “I can’t say I’m surprised,” he commented. Merlin and Arthur both stared at him. “You’ve always been a little weird, mate. And then there’s the disappearing for no reason and telling Arthur you were at the tavern, which I know you weren’t because I was. And you always come out with us with no weapon and no armour, and you’re never hurt. Well, except when you’re too worried about Arthur to protect your own backside.”

“Is that why we have all those ‘lucky accidents’?” Arthur realised. “Branches falling, bandits tripping…”

“Of course,” said Merlin. “No one’s that lucky.”

Arthur just stared at Merlin. He’d always known there was something different about him, ever since the moment they’d met, but this… Merlin had lived in constant danger since the moment he’d stepped foot in Camelot, but he’d stayed and used his magic. All for Arthur.

“I’m not going to stop using my magic to protect you, you know,” said Merlin suddenly. “Now that the two of you know. I mean, I get that I’m breaking the laws of Camelot, but I am not losing either of you. Even if I have to live the rest of my life in hiding. I’d do it in a heartbeat if it meant you were safe.”

“You won’t have to live in hiding,” said Gwaine, reaching out and squeezing Merlin’s hand again. “Or if you do, I’m coming with you. You shouldn’t have to be alone.

“He won’t need to live in hiding,” said Arthur a little too aggressively, not liking the idea of Merlin and Gwaine living without him. “It’s going to take some time, but I’ve already been thinking about it, because not everyone with magic can be evil, so I… I’m changing the law.”

Merlin just blinked. “Really?”

“Really. I’m not losing you, Merlin, to some antiquated law borne out of prejudice and fear.” Gwaine coughed pointedly, and Arthur added, “We’re not losing you. We care too much. Far too much.”

Arthur’s hands had found their way to Merlin’s hips, without him even being aware of it. When he did realise, though, he looked up at Merlin, and the warlock just smiled. The touch sent a warmth through his body rather like when he used magic, and Merlin was certain he’d still feel the imprint of Arthur’s hands even when they were long gone.

Not one to be left out, Gwaine turned and whispered into Merlin’s ear, “Use it again. Use magic again. I wanna see those golden eyes.”

Merlin looked at both men, and when they did nothing but nod, watching him, he relented. He didn’t use words this time, instead just letting his magic loose, feeling with it, letting it flow out of him and snake its way around Arthur and Gwaine. He knew they could feel it when they stiffened, shocked by the unseen force. At the same time, though, Arthur and Gwaine were incredibly relaxed. They felt safe, because the magic felt safe. It felt like Merlin.

Arthur’s hands had gone from Merlin’s hips to fumbling with his belt. “My lord?” Merlin whispered, his eyes still gold.

Arthur just smiled. “Let me, Merlin. Let me do something for you for once.”

Merlin nodded, leaning his head back against Gwaine’s chest. He eased Merlin’s trousers down, slipping out his already half-hard cock. Arthur’s tongue poked out, lapping almost teasingly at the tip.

“Arthur,” Merlin hissed, entangling his fingers in Arthur’s hair and gripping. “Damn it, Arthur, do it already.”

“You’re a needy one, aren’t you, Merlin?” said Arthur. Merlin’s cock was hard by now, leaking precum in anticipation. Arthur grinned, before opening his mouth wide and engulfing Merlin’s cock. The moist warmth sent thrums of pleasure like nothing Merlin had ever felt through his body, his head lolling back against Gwaine’s body. Not one to be denied, Gwaine lent down and pressed his lips against Merlin’s forehead, before using his fingers to massage Merlin’s cock where Arthur’s mouth couldn’t reach. Merlin jerked his hips up as Gwaine squeezed and Arthur licked, his magic still swirling in the air, making him hypersensitive to every touch and sensation.

The heat, the sensitivity, Arthur and Gwaine’s touch were all amplified by Merlin’s magic. And Arthur and Gwaine could feel it too, although not as strong, and it only spurred them on. Arthur moaned around Merlin’s mouth and Merlin’s hips rocked, fucking Arthur’s mouth and Gwaine’s hand faster and harder.

Part of Merlin was sure he was dreaming. The fact that they were doing this, while the storm raged outside and Merlin’s magic surrounded them, keeping them warm and alive, seemed so impossible. Yet here they were, and Arthur and Gwaine knew, and their very real response was to get Merlin off.

Finally, finally, the sensation became too much for Merlin and he gripped Arthur’s hair hard, almost pulling it out as he came, filling Arthur’s mouth and spilling out onto Gwaine’s hand.

Merlin’s magic faded away and he closed his eyes, slumping against Gwaine. “God…” he whispered. “I don’t…”

“Ssh,” said Arthur. “We’ll talk when we get back to Camelot. Your magic will hold, right?”

Merlin nodded weakly. “Until we leave the cave.”

“Then we’ll sleep,” said Arthur. “We’ll sleep, and head back to Camelot in the morning.” Arthur pressed a tender kiss to Merlin’s temple, before squeezing Gwaine’s hand. “You, especially, need to rest, Merlin.”

“I promise we won’t kill you in your sleep,” said Gwaine, joking and serious all in one. “And we won’t abandon you, or make you spend the rest of your life alone.”

Content, Merlin curled up into Gwaine’s side, Arthur settling in behind him. As Merlin fell asleep, his last thought was that while everything had changed, nothing had changed at all.

 

 


End file.
